


First Prize

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Richie Tozier, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie and Richie go to the summer fair. Richie wins Eddie a teddy bear. They find a great use for it.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 34
Kudos: 418
Collections: Anonymous





	First Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Based on text post on Tumblr that I apparently can't link to. This idea would not leave me. I'm sorry. Richie and Eddie are about 17yo in this. Also, the daddy kink is very minimal but I figured I should tag it in case it's a big no-no for some people.

The Losers Club always went to the summer fair together. They’d commandeer the Ferris Wheel, psyche each other out in the hall of mirrors, get completely demolished by Bev at bobbing for apples. It was one of the best nights of the year.

So it caught Eddie off-guard when Richie invited him back the following day, just the two of them. It’s not like they didn’t go on dates of a kind. They went to the diner together, the went to the Aladdin. Things that could be seen as just friends hanging out to outsiders but meant more to the two of them. This felt like an actual Date date.

Richie picked him up in his beat-up car, hair looking wilder than usual but like he’d actually taken the time to style it that way. Eddie felt himself flush as he climbed into the passenger seat, already imagining running his fingers through it, tugging on it in that way that drove Richie crazy. He flushed further at the deliberate up and down appraisal he received in turn, Richie’s gaze especially lingering on the short shorts he’d chosen for the occasion. The evenings were still super warm, so sue him.

The twenty-minute drive mostly consisted of them talking about how they should spend the rest of the summer. What movies to see, what video games to get, what colleges they’re considering applying to. Once inside the fair, they spent much of the time doing everything they’d done as a group the day before, only it felt more intimate this time round. There wasn’t that frenzied chaos that came with the seven of them all yelling over each other and wanting to go in different directions but also not wanting to split up. They walked leisurely amongst the attractions, doing any that took their fancy and buying too much food to realistically consume in one evening.

After a couple of hours and too much sugar, Richie came to a halt in front of one of the carnival games. “Hey Eds, bet you I can win the top prize,” he said with a shit-eating grin.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows these games are unwinnable. They’re always fucking rigged. They probably glued the fucking bottles to the shelf. No way,” he said, shaking his head.

“They’re not rigged. Have a little faith!” Richie said with a nudge. “Come on, gimme a dollar, I got this.”

Eddie scoffed, scowling at him whilst trying to fight back a smile at the returned grin. “Use your own fucking money, I’m not just gonna throw it away on a _rigged_ game.”

Richie had the audacity to pout back at him, sidling a little closer than they should probably be seen standing if they didn’t want the shit kicked out of them. “Come on, Eds. Lemme win ya a prize,” he said with a wink.

Eddie huffed what he hoped sounded like a long-suffering sigh but likely sounded too shaky to pass for one as he dug into the tiny pockets of his tiny shorts to retrieve a solitary dollar. “You’ve got one shot,” Eddie said. “Make it count.”

“Don’t I always?” Richie quipped, turning towards the stall before he could see the fetching flush bloom across Eddie’s cheeks.

“Alright my good man,” he said, addressing the bored teen manning the attraction in one of his terrible British Voices. “One dollar in exchange for some fine baseballs.”

“Whatever,” the teenager said, snatching the dollar and placing three baseballs on the counter. “I’ll just set it up for you. Sir.”

Eddie frowned as the teen dismantled the pyramid of bottles only to restack them in exactly the same way. “Told you,” he muttered. “Fucking rigged.”

“Shh,” Richie replied, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “I’m channelling my zen. Finding my center.” He opened his eyes, grinning at the fond eyeroll he caught Eddie in the middle of. “Prepare to be amazed.”

The first ball missed entirely. At Eddie’s unimpressed raised eyebrow, Richie just shrugged. “Practice throw.”

“Uh huh.”

“Working up to it.”

“Sure.”

Fighting down a smirk, Richie pulled back his arm for another pitch, this time hitting one of the bottom row bottles, collapsing the two above it. He whooped in triumph but Eddie didn’t trust those bottom two.

“Kiss for luck?” Richie asked. Eddie’s eyes widened before Richie held up the last remaining baseball.

“I am not kissing that. That’s disgusting. So many people have touched that, no way, gross, you shouldn’t even-“

His tirade was cut off by Richie placing two fingers to his lips then pressing said fingers to the baseball. Eddie narrowed his eyes at him but watched the trajectory of the ball as it powered into the three remaining bottles, knocking them clear off the shelf.

“Holy shit!” Eddie yelled as Richie threw his arms up in the air. “I can’t fucking believe it.”

“Always good to know you have faith in me, Eds,” Richie said, amusement dancing in his eyes. “My prize, if you please!” he said, back to the British Voice as he held his hand out to the teen.

They rolled their eyes, unhooking the largest teddy bear from the side of the stall, passing it to Richie without a word.

As the two of them walked away, Richie handed the stuffed toy to Eddie. At the other boy’s questioning gaze, Richie said, “It was your dollar. Your prize.”

Eddie felt an embarrassing flutter in his chest at the casual admission, hugging the toy a little tighter as they kept walking. Then Richie pressed closer, leaning in to whisper in a low voice, “It’s the perfect size, don’t you think?”

Eddie turned to look at him, confused until he registered Richie’s heated gaze and suddenly the pleasant fluttering feeling transformed into liquid lust pulsing straight to his dick. Instead of responding, all he could do was swallow around the sudden lump in his throat, trying to get some moisture back into his mouth. Richie’s eyes flicked down to where Eddie’s fingers clenched in the soft fur of the teddy, eyes darkening impossibly further before flicking back up to Eddie’s.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Eddie was already nodding before he finished the sentence. Richie grabbed Eddie’s wrist, no regard for who might be watching, and practically dragged Eddie back to the parking lot.

Climbing in, Richie put the key in the ignition as Eddie slipped into his seat, the teddy perched on his lap. Hand still on the key but not starting the engine, Richie glanced at Eddie out of the corner of his eye, breathing shallow as his gaze slipped unmistakeably to his lap.

Letting out a shaky breath, Eddie knew exactly what Richie wanted. Pushing himself back as far into the seat as he could, he spread his thighs wide enough to sit the teddy in between them, a small gasp punching out of his throat at even that smallest amount of friction.

Richie responded with his own noise, something low and possessive that always sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. When he dared look across, face flushed and eyes probably almost black, it was to see Richie’s white knuckled grip on the steering wheel and his tongue sweeping across his lips.

“Good boy,” he muttered, starting the engine and peeling out of the parking lot.

Eddie was fucked.

~*~

Ever since Eddie had figured out how his dick worked, he’d had his favourite way of getting off. People (Richie, mostly, because when did that boy ever shut up) always talked about jerking off, how a particular twist of the wrist or a sweep of a thumb over the head would be mind-blowing. Eddie’s embarrassment during the conversations never stemmed from the topic itself like everyone thought. More at the fact that he couldn’t relate, felt like maybe he was broken since stroking his dick with his hand didn’t feel anywhere near as good as rubbing it against something.

Nothing felt as good as spreading his legs wide as he slipped his pillow between them and rutted against it. The softness tantalising and drawing it out before he would grow restless and bunch a fist into it, closing it over his dick and really going to town. He’d move his hips in little circles, muffling his moans in the mattress, fingers clenched in the pillow corners. Most of the time he’d keep his underwear on, not wanting to make a mess of the pillowcase but as he got older and learned how to do his own laundry, he’d strip completely naked, dizzy at how good the fabric felt against his bare cock.

When he first started hooking up with Richie, it became obvious _very_ quickly how much Richie got off on Eddie working himself up and getting himself off. He loved to watch, gaze heavy and wanting, looking at Eddie like he was a whole fucking meal. The heat in his stare was enough to get Eddie hard but it still took him longer than he knew it should to make himself come just from his hand. He hoped that Richie would just think he had impressive stamina instead of realising he was fucked up and couldn’t get off like a normal person should.

Eddie was content to continue like this, happy to do what Richie wanted and save the _other_ activity for when he was alone. Would probably have gone to the grave with it had Richie not been a stealthy motherfucker and caught him in the act on one of his unannounced night time visits.

From the vantage point of outside Eddie’s window, Richie watched him grind his buck-naked hips against his pillow, the muscles in his thighs and ass clenching around it. He was horizontal, face and hands buried in the sheets but soon he was moving, pulling himself upright so he was straddling the pillow and Richie could get a clearer view of his face and a peek of the bright red head of his cock.

His eyebrows were drawn up, desperation written all over his features the way they never were when he jerked himself off. His chest was heaving and Richie wished he could hear the noises he was very obviously making. Eddie bunched the pillow closer against his dick, increasing the friction as he raced to the finish, hips erratic and the tremors almost violent as his orgasm ripped through him.

Richie barely got his dick out of his pants quick enough before he was coming all over the brickwork. Whatever, no one would see it from up there anyway. He didn’t even have the decency of letting his boyfriend get his breath back before he was jimmying the window open and tumbling in.

Naturally, the conversation that followed was awkward as fuck but Eddie had a much easier time discussing it after Richie confessed to giving the outside wall a facial just from watching him. Like a lot of what came out of Richie’s mouth, Eddie was both disgusted and incredibly turned on at the admission.

So it went that they began to include humping more into their activities.

Eddie realised that it wasn’t even always a sexual thing for him. Sometimes it was more a kind of comfort. They’d just be watching TV in Richie’s room and he’d start to get restless. Absently, he’d reach for a cushion and hold it against himself and he’d instantly feel better. He could spend the next few hours just occasionally rubbing himself against it for that brief thrill, that quick shiver down his spine and the pleasant tug down below but that was it. Sometimes, when he’d be a bit more restless than usual, Richie would reach over without even looking and hold the cushion firm against him, right over his crotch and Eddie would take advantage of the pressure and begin to rub against it with intent.

His head would roll back, breath coming fast as he let Richie control the situation. Easing his grip when he wanted Eddie to slow down, pressing down harder when he wanted Eddie to lose himself to the sensation. All the while he’d be staring at him, his own cock straining in his jeans as he watched Eddie fall apart. Sometime Richie wouldn’t be able to hold out and he’d fuck him then and there, rocking into him with the cushion still pressed tightly against Eddie’s leaking cock.

Eddie would never understand how he got so lucky to find someone who found Eddie’s habit as breathtakingly arousing as he did.

Which was why he knew he was in a lot of trouble as Richie drove them back to his house, eyes boring holes into the side of Eddie’s face at every opportunity as Eddie rolled his hips slowly against the giant teddy bear trapped between his thighs.

The position forced his shorts even higher, his cock already tenting the fabric to an almost comical extent. His breathing already getting shallow as he perched an unsteady elbow along the window, his other hand gently pressing the teddy closer to him.

“How’s it feel, baby?”

Eddie almost choked on the air he sucked in at the term of endearment, spoken more like a wicked promise in Richie’s husky voice. His hips gave an aborted thrust, always eager but never more so than when Richie was there to encourage it.

He hummed, closing his eyes to try and get some composure. They’d be at Richie’s soon, he could keep it together until then. “Good. It’s good,” he replied, voice barely a breath as he gave another small, controlled thrust.

Richie, however, had other ideas.

“You wore those shorts on purpose,” he said, apropos of nothing. Eddie paused his movements, sparing Richie a glance only to find him staring too intently at the traffic ahead. “You know they drive me crazy, Eds. Showing off those thighs, making me remember how good they look wrapped around me.” Another twitch of his dick, another thrust of his hips. “You trying to get me hard in public, Eddie?”

The idea filled Eddie with heat, the very concept of Richie getting hard because of him still hard to comprehend but the suggestion that it’s so overwhelming that he can’t help but do so in public? Eddie was already closer than he wanted to be, his hand pressing against the base of his cock to try and get himself back under control.

“Hands on the dashboard,” Richie said, tone brooking no argument.

Eddie only hesitated a moment, but it was enough for Richie to look at him. The moment felt suspended almost, the two of them holding their breath. Then Eddie gave the smallest nod, registering how some of the sudden nervousness bled out of Richie’s eyes and his posture. They were still feeling out boundaries. It was turning out that Eddie had far fewer than he expected. But maybe that was just because it was Richie.

Rearranging himself as best he could with his seatbelt on, Eddie pressed himself further forward, the teddy tucked tighter under him as he stretched his arms out, palms laying flat on the dashboard.

“If you’re gonna tease me with those shorts, you’re gonna ruin them for me before I park up.” Eddie’s eyes widened, a thrill shooting right through him all the way down to his toes. “Fifteen minutes.”

It took a couple of seconds for Eddie’s brain to catch up with what Richie was asking of him. Then his hips started working, rolling in circles against the teddy underneath him. With his hands on the dash, everything was made so much harder. The angle wasn’t quite right, the pressure too light to bring him close. Richie knew it, that’s why he’d told him to keep them there. But Eddie was nothing if not stubborn.

Spreading his legs wider, he sank further back into the seat so could squash the teddy closer against him, a groan tearing from his lips. Richie muttered a curse under his breath, shifting minutely in his seat as he glanced across at Eddie every chance he got.

Eddie rocked back and forth, alternating long strokes and short, rapid ones, his breathing coming in heavy pants and his forehead growing damp with sweat. It was taking so much effort to try and chase the orgasm he so desperately wanted to give Richie. He shuddered at the soft feeling of fur against his inner thigh, imagining how good it would feel rubbing against his cock.

As if reading his mind, Richie said, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby.” His voice already sounded wrecked. “Gonna fuck you while you fuck your teddy.” Eddie clenched his fists but didn’t remove them from the dashboard. He let the images Richie conjured fuel the fire in his belly, bringing him closer and closer.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie said, sounding less and less in control. “If anyone looked over right now, they’d know exactly what you were doing.” Eddie groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he rutted his hips faster. “Humping your teddy. Humping the prize daddy won for you like a good boy.”

The orgasm tore through him, catching him off guard as it always did whenever Richie spontaneously invoked the largely unexplored daddy kink they both suspected he had. His hips jerked forward so violently, he dislodged the teddy out from under him, losing the friction on his spasming cock. The loss was almost painful and he didn’t think twice before pressing a hand against himself to gain some relief as he pulsed cum into his shorts, leaving a very noticeable wet patch.

After catching his breath, he rolled his head to face Richie, wondering if he’d suffer repercussions for removing his hands before being told to. Richie was white-knuckling the steering wheel for all he was worth, muscle in his jaw clenched and eyes unblinking as he stared at the road ahead. It was the expression he had whenever he was desperately trying not to jump Eddie and Eddie couldn’t help but smile smugly at the sight of it.

The remaining five minute trip took two with the speed Richie traversed the suburbs. Thankfully it was late enough that there weren’t any people on the streets because Eddie wasn’t sure Richie would have stopped for them. Even if he hit them.

Once they pulled up outside Richie’s house, Richie had barely turned the engine off before he was out of the vehicle and heading to the front door, Eddie following gingerly behind on slightly wobbly legs and grimacing at the stickiness in his shorts.

Richie’s parents were at some kind of dentistry conference for the week so the house was empty. Richie didn’t even bother putting any lights on, instead dragging Eddie straight up to his bedroom.

Shutting the door behind them, Richie finally got a good look at Eddie and the mess he’d made of himself. He lowered the teddy bear from in front of him, holding it to his side so that Richie could appreciate the full extent of his demands.

He hummed to himself, eyes lingering on the wet patch, making Eddie fidget. Pushing himself away from the door, he stalked closer to the smaller boy, keeping eye contact the entire time. Eddie wouldn’t dream of looking away from those eyes, almost black with lust. Richie leaned down, claiming Eddie’s lips in a kiss. It was more chaste than he expected, slow and gentle.

Then Richie cupped his sensitive cock through the shorts, causing him to gasp and then Richie deepened the kiss, turning it into something hungry and desperate. Before Eddie even had a chance to properly reciprocate, Richie dropped to his knees, mouth and tongue pressing against the wet patch.

“Oh fuck, Richie…” He buried his spare hand in the bird’s nest that was Richie’s hair, just as he had imagined doing at the start of the night, tugging on it gently as Richie hummed in appreciation against him.

His fingers ran up against the hem of his shorts, then underneath to firmly grip at his ass, bringing him closer to his hungry mouth and Eddie was helpless, knees almost buckling at the move. A finger nudged against his hole and Eddie grunted, bucking his hips against Richie’s face. “Yes…please…”

In one swift move, Richie slid Eddie’s shorts and underwear down, sucking Eddie’s cock into his mouth before he could even catch his breath. It should have been too much, he still felt too sensitive but at the same time, he could feel his cock starting to fill again already.

It wasn’t a blowjob, as such. Richie knew how to suck dick (or at least how to suck Eddie’s dick) and he could drag it out and tease just as he could with anything else. There was an efficiency to this that told Eddie that it was just a prelude, a tidy up before the big show. He made the point even more obvious with another careful nudge of a fingertip against his hole. Not enough to press in, but enough to circle it and make his intentions very clear. Enough to earn a shiver from Eddie above him.

“Wanna open you up,” Richie said, breathing against Eddie’s thigh and staring up at him with dark eyes and swollen lips. He was a fucking wet dream and Eddie didn’t know how he managed to get anything else done outside of this on a day to day basis. “Get you nice and wet for me while you get yourself all worked up again.” His fingers nudged the teddy hanging limply in Eddie’s hand and his meaning was understood loud and clear.

The two of them stripped each other of their shirts and Richie finally got himself out of the constraints of his jeans and underwear as Eddie climbed up on Richie’s bed. He placed the teddy face up in front of him before pausing and deciding to turn it face down.

“Kinky,” Richie said from beside him as he rifled through his bedside drawer.

Eddie just scoffed, offering a fond “shut the fuck up”. He flushed as Riche pressed a kiss laced with a smile at the base of his neck, trailing a finger down his spine. The bed dipped as Richie perched on the end, waiting for him to start.

In the beginning, Eddie had found it harder to do this in front of Richie than jerking off. It felt more intimate somehow, like showing a very personal, deeply hidden part of himself. Just waiting for the judgement, the disgust. But the more he did it and the more he saw that Richie truly appreciated it and didn’t think any less of him (quite the opposite, in fact), it became easier and easier.

Richie also didn’t jerk off to him as much as he used to. Eddie had been concerned about it at first but Richie had waved it off, saying he just enjoyed watching and if he wanted to touch, he’d rather touch Eddie.

Maybe jerking off was overrated, after all.

Eddie straddled the teddy, lowering himself onto it, letting out a shuddery breath at the feel of the soft fur gliding against his cock. It felt just as good as he expected, like silk against the sensitive skin.

“Good?” Richie asked, hovering behind him.

Eddie hummed, closing his eyes. “Perfect.”

Richie hummed back, another stroke down his back, this time travelling further until the cold, slick finger was rubbing against his twitching hole. “Only the best for you, Eddie, my love.”

Eddie shuddered, both at the words and the duel sensations on his cock and his ass. Richie shifted so he was fully seated on his knees behind him. “Just move with me,” he said into Eddie’s ear, waiting for Eddie’s nod before he began.

Pressing one finger in, Eddie rocked forward with the motion, breathing in through his nose as he tried to process all the stimuli. Richie moved with him when he drew back and then pushed in harder to force Eddie forward again. They continued the back and forth in silence, aside from their heavy breathing, finding a rhythm that Richie quickly obliterated as he added a second finger.

Eddie’s hips stuttered as he gasped in a breath, slowing his movements to adjust to the added stretch. Richie didn’t rush him, placing another kiss to his neck, his shoulder, his spine, a hand coming up to trace light patterns across his chest. A distraction. Within a few moments, Eddie began thrusting again, regaining their rhythm and barely flinching when Richie added a third finger several minutes later.

Richie had a hand on his spine, pressing him forward so he was almost folded over the teddy and his ass was stretched wide and dripping with lube. He was struggling to keep the moans contained so when Richie finally said “Eddie” in a voice more wrecked than Eddie had ever heard it, he was already nodding, furiously.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready, please…”

Richie pulled his fingers out, rolling a condom on his achingly hard cock and lubing it up all whilst Eddie continued to rut up against the teddy, trying not to look as desperate as he felt. He didn’t think he was succeeding but he knew Richie would be the last person to judge him.

“Fuck, Eddie…” Richie muttered and Eddie turned his neck to see Richie just staring at him, as if he couldn’t believe what he had in front of him. Eddie knew the feeling well.

“That’s the idea,” Eddie breathed and the response punched a gust of a laugh out of Richie. He lent forward, claiming a quick, searing kiss before grabbing his hip with one hand and lining himself up with the other.

They both sucked in a lungful of air as he ever so slowly bottomed out, Richie’s hips pressing Eddie’s firmly down into the teddy. This was not going to last long.

Richie began moving, his own thrusts more erratic than usual and Eddie began to realise just how worked up Richie must have been this whole time. With each hitch of Richie’s hips, there was the rewarding delicious glide against his cock, causing him to throw his head back and moan out Richie’s name. His hands clawed at the sheets, at Richie’s hip causing him to hiss against his neck and bite and suck at the skin so invitingly on display in front of him. It felt high enough that Eddie wouldn’t be able to hide it. He’d probably yell about it later but right now, he wanted Richie to leave a dozen more.

Richie’s hands roamed everywhere. Over his chest, in his hair, clenching at his taut thighs, everywhere except his cock. It was obvious he wanted him to come just from the humping and somehow that just turned Eddie on even more.

As Richie continued to rut into him, Eddie shifted their angle a little, increasing the friction in front of him, bringing him ever closer to the edge. The angle shift also had the unexpected benefit of Richie ramming right into Eddie’s prostate on the next thrust, leaving him gasping a jumbled curse.

“Yeah?” Richie asked.

“Yes, fuck, again. So close, Richie.”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

Richie folded himself over Eddie, his left hand reaching out to grasp the one that Eddie had left clenched in the bedsheet whilst the other he hooked underneath the teddy, moving it just slightly to increase the pressure on Eddie’s cock.

It only took a few more thrusts before Eddie felt himself tip over the edge and his cock pulsed ropes over his chest and the teddy and Richie groaned his own release into his shoulder, hips jerking against him as he came.

Eddie managed to move the teddy out from under them just before Richie became a dead weight, crushing him to the bed with an exhausted huff.

“Ow,” Eddie said, just because he could.

“Shh. I’m processing.”

“Can you process without your dick in my ass?”

Richie snorted, the both of them wincing as he carefully pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it in the bin. Eddie couldn’t bring himself to move, still laying stomach down on the bed. When Richie settled back down beside him, laying on his back, he turned to face Eddie whose face was largely obscured by the mattress but had one brown eye very attentively staring back.

“So,” Richie started, turning to stare at the ceiling. “That was hot.” Despite everything, Eddie felt himself flush. He hummed. Richie turned his gaze back, scrutinizing him. “Did you enjoy it?”

Eddie stared back for a moment before rolling onto his back, groaning as the ache already began to make itself known in his lower back. Richie was still staring at him, some of the nervous tension from back in the car returning. He made sure to keep eye contact as he replied, “I definitely did.”

Richie broke out into a relieved smile. “Thank fuck,” he said. “Although I don’t think we can do that on the regular, I’ll be dead before I’m 30, my heart won’t make it.”

Eddie barked out a laugh, slapping him on the arm. “Shut the fuck up, idiot. Also,” he said, reaching over to retrieve the _very_ defiled teddy, “I’m not sure this guy can go for a round two. You see any washing instructions-“ Eddie started, turning it around to look for a label before the toy was snatched out of his hand and launched across the room, landing on god knows what. “Gross,” Eddie muttered, nose wrinkling in mild disgust.

He found his chin being turned towards Richie whose eyes were gentle, voice even gentler as he said, “Not gross,” and Eddie was overcome with such a disgusting wave of love and appreciation for this moron who knew exactly what to say without having to actually say it that all he could do was press forward and drop a sweet kiss to his lips.

After several minutes of lazy making out, Eddie decided he needed a shower but Richie’s hand absently petting his hair was making it very difficult to make his limbs work. Then a thought occurred to him.

“You know…after everything that’s happened tonight, you know what I find most unbelievable?”

“Mm.”

“That you beat that fucking game.” Richie turned to look at Eddie who in turn looked back at him, small frown marring his brow. “I mean. How the fuck, Rich. That guy literally rigged it right in front of us! How the fuck did you win?”

“Oh, I slipped the guy ten hard earned bucks whilst you were off washing cotton candy residue off your fingers. Saw that baby yesterday and knew I had to get it for ya.” Eddie gaped at him. “What?” He asked, eyes wide and innocent. “I mean…those games are _totally_ rigged, Eds…”

Richie’s laugh ended up muffled under the pillow Eddie attempted to smother him with.


End file.
